Under Ones Skin We See The Truth
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: We never look beneath the surface to see ones true intentions. Its always the same. Is there a rule keeping us away from what we know to be false? What about an incident that had a large evacuation and yet left behind half of the population that became infected with the Blood of Grimm? Should we find out?


**This is the second story I'm putting up.**

 **Remember, tell me what you think about the story and if it stays or disappears.**

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of machines moving in unison echoed through the walls of a desolated town. The town had been long since abandoned. A mad scientist was working on a new project of his own design. Behind him, sat a little girl missing her right eye, her legs, and her right arm. The scientist began laughing maniacally.

"Um… Doctor? Are you okay?" he stopped and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he did. He turns off the machines and looks at the girl.

"Sorry about that little one! I'm just excited about your replacement limbs that I got carried away again!"

"Sounds like it! But… isn't there a chance that I'll die?"

"Cheer up, _Death_! You survived being this hurt right? I'm sure you'll be alright!"

"I-If you say so… Dr Maverick…"

"I'm very sure!" Maverick picks up the girl and lies her on a table. He injects her with sedatives. She closes her eye slowly and falls asleep gently. Maverick starts the machines again. They move, bringing pieces of metal to the girl, removing her bandages and attaching robotic parts to her missing limbs. Maverick gave the girl a sad smile.

"Don't worry, my little Reaper… You'll be able to move again!"

Once the machines had finished, the little girl woke up. She felt sore all over her body.

"M-Maverick… It hurts…"

"I know…" Maverick pick up the girl bridal style and lifted her up. "I'll take you to your bed… alright? You'll have your body cleaned and fixed up to hid your scars… though… the only skin I was able to replace was around your right eye… it looks like you have two different coloured eyes!"

"Really?" the girl smiled.

"Yup! Your eyes look amazing! Your body is even more responsive! All your parts are back!"

"My heart as well?"

"No… you do not need one! Your aura is plenty enough to keep you alive!"

"Doctor… I don't believe you…"

"Fine… yes your heart as well!" The girl smiled. Maverick laid her inside a large cylinder, put a face mask over her mouth and nose, and closed it. Bright glowing blue liquid flowed inside and the girl went to sleep. "Sleep well… little Reaper…" Maverick sighed and left the room.

The next morning, Maverick went in to check on _Reaper_. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Maverick sighed. He glanced at Reaper and smiled as she was still safe inside the cylinder tube. He soon opened the door and was pushed to the ground. A man with grey hair and a woman with blonde hair stood in the door way.

"Doctor Eldritch Maverick… We've heard of your inhuman experiments and have come to put a stop to them… please come quietly or we will use force…"

"You fools! My experiments are revolutionary! Without them, lost limbs would be a burden! If you stop me now, she'll never have a chance to walk again!" the man grabbed Maverick's neck and lifted him up.

"Revolutionary? You must be joking… you have caused the death of everyone that lived here…"

"Your… wrong! I… found… this place… empty! Except… for a… little girl… who lost… her eye… her arm… her legs… and her… heart… I restored… them… let me… go!"

"What do you mean?"

"She… thought she… lost her… heart… she still… has it… release me!" they dragged him outside.

"You're under arrest… leave the girl in the pod… she isn't human anymore…" the two leave with Maverick. Reaper remained in the pod. _No! She needs to be woken up! If she stays in there too long… she'll lose her mind! Even though that lost part is only speculation… but oh well! I need to get her out of there!_ Maverick thought. He reached into his pocket and quickly pressed a button.

"What did you do?"

"I… saved her… why can't you understand… that!" Maverick was thrown into a cage and placed on a bullhead. It took off before Maverick could see Reaper's happy face to be able to walk again.

"You're going to continue your experiments for the Dark Order instead… If not… we'll go back there and kill the girl… understand?" Maverick was taken aback. He sighed in defeat. He didn't want the girl to die.

"Yes… I'll do what you want… just please don't hurt her…"

"We won't as long as you do as we say!"

The pod Reaper was in started to drain. Once it was empty, it began to open. Reaper opened her eyes and lifted herself up. She removed the face mask and looked around.

"Dr Maverick? Where are you?" Reaper got out of the pod and stumbled a bit. "I… I can walk!" she smiled and laughed. "I can walk again!" her spine had also been replaced do to the kind of metal used for her limbs. Reaper heard a knock on the door. "Huh? Who could… that be…" Reaper walked to the door and opened it a bit. A tall man with grey hair and holding a cane along with a woman with platinum blonde hair and glasses stood in front of the door.

"U-U-Umm… c-c-c-can I h-h-h-help y-y-y-you?" Reaper was only looking from out a crack that she opened from the door. The man smiled and leaned down to her eye level.

"Hey there! Is Dr Maverick here?"

"Umm… I-I-I-I shouldn't be talking to strangers…"

"You're absolutely right… I'm so sorry… I'm actually Dr Maverick's friend! My name is Andrew Ozpin! This is my team partner, Glynda Goodwitch! Now, what's your name?"

"W-W-Well… I don't remember… Dr Maverick just called me Reaper or Death…"

"Why would he call you that?"

"I lived through the entire destruction of this place for one…"

"Really? You must be very tough! It's starting to get cold out here… May we come in to wait for Dr Maverick to return?" Reaper thought for a bit. She opened the door for Ozpin and Glynda. They walked in and Ozpin was instantly on alert.

"Glynda… I think we might be too late…"

"Yeah… They might have already gotten to him…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… Reaper… we were supposed to retrieve Dr Maverick and bring him to a safe location… if he isn't here… he must have been taken away by the people we were supposed protect him from…" Reaper went wide eyed.

"W-What?! N-No! B-But… I'm not in my pod… he had to have been close to release the locks on it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Maverick had a remote that unlocks my pod and releases me… but it has a ten metre range…"

"Ozpin… we must have missed them by minutes…"

"Glynda… I know what you're thinking… but we can't do anything… we were told not to pursue or engage… at all! There is nothing! We need to head to Beacon…"

"You're going to leave me here? Alone?" Reaper had a very sad look on her face. She had met Maverick and her life was saved. With him gone, Reaper didn't have anyone left.

"Well… I don't know…"

"Ozpin… why don't we bring her with us? She must know a lot about the experiment he was working on here…"

"His experiment?"

"Yes… he called it Experiment 01 "Reaper" in a report he gave the council…" Reaper walked to her pod and had dragged Ozpin to it. She pointed to the label it had. It read 'Experiment 01 Reaper'

"That's me… he always called me Reaper… even though I couldn't remember what my real name is…"

"Glynda… is there a way to bring the pod with us?"

"Yes… as long as there is a power supply attached to the pod to keep it powered…"

"Reaper, is there anything powering it?"

"Yeah… it's attached to a separate circuit to keep the pod running if the power goes out… it lasts a week before it needs to be charged up again…"

"Good… do you know how he works on machines and all that?"

"Yeah… he taught me a lot… he taught me to make it without Dust as a power source…"

"Excellent! Collect anything you want to bring with you… you'll be sleeping in your pod for the ride there…"

"O-Okay…" Reaper walked to a separate room and picked up machine parts and placed them in a suitcase. She grabbed books and placed them in a book bag. She placed as many robotic parts as she could in the suitcase before it was finally full. She closed the suitcase and pulled it towards Ozpin.

"I got everything!"

"Good! I hope you got clothes in there…"

"Uh… no… I don't have any clothes… I only recently got my body back to normal…" Reaper looked down to her tattered dress and examined it a bit.

"R-Right… can you get into the pod?"

"Do you know how to open it?"

"Not really…"

"There is a switch on the keyboard… I think the release password is Rose…."

"Rose?"

"Yeah… he said he really likes roses…" Reaper climbed into the pod and put the face mask on her. She lied down and started to go to sleep. The pod closed and glowing blue liquid poured into it. Reaper was in a deep sleep. The pod was full of the liquid.

"I wonder what he was trying to do…"

"From what I can tell… he gave her back her limbs…"

"Yeah… let's get her to the bullhead and head back to Beacon… It's my first year as headmaster of the school after this mission!"

"I know…" Glynda used her semblance to lift the pod up and get it out. It was carefully placed in the bullhead. Ozpin got the suitcase and the backpack on the bullhead. Once everything was loaded up, the bullhead took off. Ozpin found a cloak inside the bag. There was also two dog tags, one with the name 'Ruby Rose' and the other with the name 'Summer Rose' on it.

"Hmm… Summer Rose…"

"What?"

"Summer's dog tag is here… along with another one…"

"You don't think this girl is Summer's daughter…"

"Stranger things have happened…"

"Yeah…" the bullhead landed and opened to drop them off safely. Glynda lifted the pod and brought it to a room inside Beacon Academy. Ozpin used the password Reaper had given them and the pod unlocked. The fluid drained instantly and Reaper woke up. The pod opened and she removed her face mask.

"Are we safe?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry…"

"Okay… now what?"

"Well… You train to become a huntress… I also think I figured out your real name… it isn't Reaper…"

"What's my real name then?"

"I believe its Ruby Rose…"

"Ruby Rose… Okay…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 5…"

"You're very young…"

"And you're very old since you have grey hair…"

"I'm actually young… my hair is naturally this colour…"

"Oh… okay…" Ruby sat down.

"Why are you sitting?"

"I'm used to it… I also don't know what to do…"

"Well… I don't know… Why don't I train you to know how to fight?"

"R-Really? But… I haven't really used my mechanical parts yet…"

"Well, you'll learn as we train, alright?"

"O-Okay…" Ozpin and Ruby went to a private training area. Ruby was very nervous.

"It'll be okay, I will hold back to at least give you a chance!" Ruby nodded and got ready. Ozpin was on the defensive. Ruby ran towards him and punched his shin. There was barely any force to the punch.

"You're going to need to get stronger if you want to learn about becoming a huntress… and wearing a skirt isn't going to help you against the Grimm either…"

"It won't?"

"No… You'll need some new clothes then… Glynda will help with that… as well as learning things… Now… Run…"

"What?" Ozpin took out his sword and swung at Ruby. Ruby dodged in a panic. Glynda walked in after five minutes and Ruby hid behind her.

"Ozpin… what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching her agility…"

"Uh huh… by scaring her?"

"Well, it was the first thing that came to mind… the other option was having Peter bring a Beowolf in here and having her run from that…"

"Okay, the first was a better option…" Ruby came out and nervously walked between them.

"C-Can we take a break?"

"Alright, Glynda, mind taking her to get some clothes? No skirts… or dresses… Understand?"

"Fine… let's go Ruby…" Ruby perked up. Wolf ears popped up out of her hair and she smiled.

Hours had passed, Ruby was training with Ozpin again. She now wore combat boots, fingerless gloves, a t-shirt, and jeans sporting the colours of black and red. Ozpin got her in a fighting stance.

"Now… come at me as fast as you can… hold nothing back…" Ruby relaxed and ran towards Ozpin. Rose petals started to come off her body as she began to get faster. She punched Ozpin in the thigh. There was a bit more force in the hit.

"That was better! But your moment was adding to the force… you'll need to learn how to fight properly and use hand to hand combat before learning to use a weapon… Are you ready for the rest of your training? If not, then we will stop, which means the less you learn… if you continue, I will teach you everything…"

"I'll choose to move forward… I want to save Maverick… Teach me everything Oz!"

"Oz?"

"Yeah! Short for Ozpin! Do you not like it?"

"No, I don't mind at all! I wasn't expecting it! Now, let's continue!" Ruby smiled. Her tail wagged behind her. They continued their sparring.

 ** _Five years later_**

Ruby stood in front of Ozpin. She had grown yet wore the same style of clothes. Even Ruby's robotic parts grew to fit her new size. She was in a boxing stance. Ozpin stood there drinking coffee. Glynda stood next to Ozpin.

"Are you ready Ruby?"

"Yup! I want to get strong! Just like you!" Ozpin smiled and handed Glynda his mug. She walked away and stood at the edge of the arena.

"Good! Now, come and fight!" Ruby smiled and charged at Ozpin. Ozpin was in a defensive stance. She threw a punch and Ozpin blocked it. He soon through her a punch. Ruby danced around the fist and hit him the side. They started trading blows. Ruby dodged expertly with flowed movement to counter the attack. Ruby got Ozpin to the red and won her match against him.

"Yes! I finally beat you Oz!"

"Nicely done Ruby! Now, I'm going to need a break to recover! Glynda, mind keeping Ruby occupied while I recover?"

"Not at all, Ruby, I need you to help Peter with his… Grimm collection… They are getting hungry and need to be fed… and please be careful… this is a very serious request…" Ruby smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind!"

"Good, now, the food is in the storage area… the Grimm are in the basement… I'll remind you to be careful… you don't have your choice weapon completed yet and so I am very serious about you not engaging in a fight…" Ruby sighed.

"Okay, Glynda… I'll be right back after finishing the job!" Ruby disappeared leaving rose petals where she once stood. Ruby got a bucket from the storage area and started going down the basement stairs. She could hear the rattling of cages. Grimm cawed and roared in hungry. Ruby sighed.

"You guys are really noisy…" Ruby walked to the cages. The Grimm quieted down and looked at Ruby. She began grabbing the flesh from the bucket and feeding them. As Ruby was walking passed the cages, she noticed a Grimm sitting at the back of its cage. When it saw Ruby, it smiled and got up. Ruby walked up to the cage.

" ** _Well, I never thought I'd ever see your face again!_** " Ruby was taken aback and was surprised.

"W-What?! You c-c-can talk? How?!"

" ** _Do you not remember me? I guess it has been a very long time! I'll forgive you, Ruby!_** "

"How do you know who I am?"

" ** _Did you lose your memories or something? You should remember who I am… After all… we are family!_** " the Grimm walked up to the cage and entered the light. Its face on the left side was melted off, revealing its skull. It looked like a Grimm but more demonic. Its white plates basically made it look like armour. It stood on its hind legs. It was like a Beowolf, but as mentioned before, more demonic. It had a large grin on its face. Horns sticking out of the top of its head as well.

"F-Family?"

" ** _That's right, little Red! Don't you remember my name? Dig through your memories… once you figured that out, return to here… and don't worry! That old fool who captured me is scared to use me against a student, I will never be moved from here… and take your time remembering! I have all the time in the world to wait!_** " Ruby ran out of the room in disbelief. She shook her head and went to Ozpin's office.

When Ruby got there, she could hear voices coming from the room.

"Ozpin, when are you going to let me meet the girl?"

"James, you are not going to meet her any time soon…"

"Why are you so attached to her? You said she lived through the attack on that mountain… with both know the real reason that place was abandoned… Dr Maverick was a mad scientist most known for his insane experiments that mostly ends with people dying…"

"James! You are not to mention the incident… but yes… I understand what you mean… but do not forget that Dr Maverick was a very close friend of ours… You should also remember that he does have compassion…"

"If the girl is a true survivor of that incident… then you should know how dangerous her family truly is…"

"I know… but Dr Maverick knows what he is doing as well…"

"If you think it's a good idea to keep a monster alive… then your even more insane than I thought…" Ruby heard footsteps coming towards the door. She disappeared before the door opened. A tall man in a white suit came out and walked out of the building. Ozpin looked frustrated. Ruby appeared in front of Ozpin's desk a bit confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… Glynda wants you to meet her in your private room for Dust training…"

"The interesting training? Or the boring training?"

"Well, the part about weapons and Dust would make more interesting, wouldn't it?" Ruby smiled widely.

"I can make my weapon!?"

"You're going to learn that, along with your Dust training." Ruby sped off to her private class and saw Glynda and even metal parts on her desk.

"I'm here!"

"Good! Are you ready to start building your weapon?"

"Yes! I've already drawn the schematics and everything!"

"Good! Now, are you going to infuse Dust into your weapon?"

"Well… I plan to have more than one main weapon… so I'm going to infuse Dust into the second one!"

"Alright, what Dust do you need?"

"Red and black!"

"Black? You know that black is highly explosive when with red Dust right?"

"Yeah, but I also know that as long as you tread carefully with it, it should be alright! I also know those two together can make the object it's infused with be able to turn into anything you want!"

"I'm happy that you know how it is used, but are you sure you want to do something that dangerous?"

"Yes!" Glynda sighed and smiled softly.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you. I'll get the Dust, you start making your weapon, Alright?"

"Got it!" Ruby began making her weapon. Glynda left the room to get the Dust.

Hours had passed. Ruby finished her main weapon. She had a black case with red lines attached to her back and a Celtic cross hanging on her neck attached to a silver chain. The cross was red and black and very well designed. Ruby walked back to Ozpin's office with Glynda behind her. Ruby was smiling widely.

"Happy about your weapons training?"

"Yup! I finally get to use a weapon!"

"Well, you need to remember that hand to hand combat is still important in case you lose your weapon."

"I know, but I'm just very excited!"

"I know." Glynda smiled. They went into Ozpin's office.

"How goes the weapon building?"

"I've finished and want to train with them now!"

"Excellent! Glynda, if you wouldn't mind." Glynda nodded and cleared the room. Shutters closed off the window behind Ozpin. Glynda had her scroll out and monitored their aura. Ozpin held his cane tightly. Ruby got into a fighting stance.

"Begin!" Ozpin charged at Ruby. His cane turned into a sword and he swung at Ruby, who dodged it with ease. Two handles came out of the red case. Ruby grabbed the handles and pulled them apart. She swung up with a serrated curved sword. Ozpin dodged with ease.

"Interesting choice of weapon. Two swords that have a deadly bite to them!"

"She isn't just a sword!" Ruby smiled and attached the handles together and a string attached to the blades. An arrow appeared and she pulled it back. She released the arrow. Ozpin dodged out of the way. The arrow had pierced into the wall. Ruby jumped at Ozpin with the swords. He evaded the attack. He hit Ruby up into the air and kicked her towards the doors. Ruby re-oriented herself and slid a bit, she was near the door. Ruby smiled and put the sword back into the case. Ozpin looked at Ruby in confusion. Ruby grabbed the handle on the case.

"And what are you going to do?" Ruby smiled softly and innocently.

"Reap like a Reaper! Meet Crescent Rose!" the case unfurled into a large scythe. Ruby spun it around a bit and charged at Ozpin. He was shocked at the sight but evaded the swing. Ruby swung the scythe back at Ozpin. He then managed to knock the large scythe out of Ruby's hands and keep her away from it. He looked at Glynda. She shook her head. Ozpin smiled.

"Now, what are you going to do without your weapon?" Ruby got up and smiled.

"I'm going to bring out a new friend!" Ozpin was confused. Ruby grabbed her Celtic cross. It shifted into a large claymore. Ruby smiled. It had a red and black blade. She swung the sword and hit Ozpin full force.

"Ozpin, you have lost the match…" Ozpin slowly got up and looked at Glynda.

"I guess that's the end of today's training… Nicely done Ruby! But you might want to keep that sword of yours a secret… It would be an excellent trump card if it has that much force in an attack." Ruby had the claymore turn back into a Celtic cross and back on the chain.

"I know! I was planning on doing that anyways!" Ruby picked up Crescent Rose and put the scythe back into its case form. She put it on her back.

"Good! Now, you will be going through more intense training… I hope your ready…"

"I'm ready! I want to get stronger!"

"I'm glad to hear! Keep yourself ready and strong… strive for it… but don't crave for more power… stay wise to my lessons and I'm sure you will save Dr Maverick!" Ruby smiled and nodded. The room was back to normal. Ruby left the room and went to hers. Her smile faded.

"I'm alone in this small room…"

 _What even am I? That man… I know they were talking about me…_ _ **What would his flesh taste like?**_ _I want to know more…_ _ **I want him dead!**_ Ruby thought. She shook her head and sighed. She left the room and looked for the basement entrance. Once she went down the steps and walked towards the cage the strange wolf was in.

" ** _You came back! What changed your mind?_** "

"I want to ask you something…"

" ** _Oh? What did you want to know?_** "

"You called me family… I don't remember anything… I do feel like I should know you though… Can… you please tell me who I really am?" the odd Grimm smiled. Ruby noticed how human the Grimm seemed.

" ** _I would be glad to tell you! Now listen closely!_** "

"Okay…"

" ** _Now, I was your older brother! We also had a sister! But she was your step sister. I'm only your older brother because we had the same parents, she was born two years after me… you were born two years after that! Now, we lived with our mom, our dad, and our sister's mother… five years ago, there was an attack of Grimm… experiments… they were meant to infect us with their blood and use us as fodder… our mother didn't know this… I'm explaining this as best I can… I barely understand this myself… anyways… she wanted to escape and save us… our father refused to let any of us leave… Grimm burst into the room and started our infection… our sister escaped with her mother and father, leaving the three of us behind to get infected… they weren't… but I believe our sister was! Our father wasn't… I was consumed with my anger and transformed into the form you see before you!_**

 ** _Our mother was dragged away and infected… I don't know where she went… but I want us to be united again… Our father is a betrayer… our sister is out there… even her mother is looking for us… I can feel it… I last saw you getting torn apart as you were being infected… town abandoned after that incident… I went to go find you, but then I saw you with that man… I somehow knew him… I figured out that he was the one that infected the town… I didn't want him to be near you… but then… he seemed like he was different than what I thought… he cared about the after math… you were unconscious when he found you…_**

 ** _He said 'Why is there a kid here? Shit, this is all my fault… this experiment was a failure to begin with… but I can either fix it or improve it… Anger will cause her to be consumed… I'll allow her to be the first to be able to have complete and udder control of the infection… I'll help her as best I can!' he yelled to the sky! I believe he will fix the rest of us! I know you want to save him!_** " Ruby was shocked. She smiled though. _I have a brother! And a sister! And a mother!_ Ruby thought. She reached out to the Grimm. As soon as she gently placed her hand on the Grimm's face, she saw what he looked like before. He had red eyes and crimson hair. He wore a black t-shirt and shorts, sneakers a blood red. Ruby smiled and teared up a bit.

"I know what you used to look like now… but… what are their names?"

" ** _Our mother's name was Summer, she was a huntress… a highly skilled veteran at that… We also had an uncle, his name is Qrow! Our sister's name is Yang… her mother's name is Raven! The traitor, our so-called father is Taiyang… he is our enemy… I hate him… as for me… my name is Daikon… Ruby… help bring our family together…_** "

"I will, Daikon… I promise!" Ruby smiled. She left the basement in a flurry of rose petals. Daikon smiled softly.

" ** _Please be careful… my dear little sister… I don't want to lose you again…_** " Ruby appeared in her room and started her exercise session. _I will find my family! No matter what!_ Ruby thought.

 ** _Five Years Later_**

Ruby walked into Ozpin's office. She wore a very bizarre mask. She had a black vest now and she stopped wearing her combat boots.

"Ruby, there you are!"

"What did you need me for? I thought I completed all the training…"

"You did… you even learned history and everything about the Grimm that we currently know about-"

"And I never want to be in Peter's class ever again…"

"I figured that, but I want to ask you something… What do you remember about living in the abandoned town you lived in?"

"I don't remember anything… nothing at all…" Ruby couldn't remember what happened in the town. Nothing ever came to her. She remembered her brother, Daikon. Anything else became a blur for her at this point.

"Alright… Now, I have an offer for you…"

"What is it?"

"How would you like to join Beacon?"

"As a student?!"

"Yes! Are you not happy about the offer?"

"I'm excited! Of course I'll be a student!"

"Very well, I've already wrote your entrance paper so your good there!" Ruby tackle hugged Ozpin and laughed.

"Thank you so much Oz! This is awesome!" Ruby pulled away and gave Ozpin a look of concern.

"What is it?"

"Isn't it considered cheating since I know what you're going to do for the initiation?"

"I don't think it counts, I also got you something!"

"What?" Ruby was excited. Her wolf tail wagging a lot. Ozpin took out a bright red cloak.

"This is a cloak that was from your mother… she came by… but before I could tell you, she disappeared… she was here 5 min ago…" Ruby could tell Ozpin was lying about when he got the cloak. She didn't care though.

"Really?" Ruby grabbed the cloak and smiled. She removed her mask and put on the cloak. She lifted up the hood and twirled a bit. She had turned the mask into a red and black bandana. She tied the bandana to her right arm and smiled. The cloak went over her shoulders and draped off her right elbow as her hand rested on her hip.

"You remind me of your mother." Ozpin smiled softly. Ruby gave a sad smile and looked down.

"Thanks… I'm going to see the new students for the first years, if that's alright!"

"Go right ahead, I need to head to the arena to address the new students!" Ruby nodded and sped out of Ozpin's office. She stopped in front of the statue in front of the school and saw large airships flying over. Ruby sat down and watched them.

 _I wonder if they are nice…_ _ **I want to scare them!**_ _I guess those thoughts still come to me periodically… oh well! I really don't mind them!_ _ **I really want to see what would happen if I thrusted my blades into that fat, fucking, pervert of a teacher Peter… would his blood spill onto the floor and pool around him? Or would it keep him alive and in pain?**_ _I'm not doing that… I agree with what you called him… just not what you want to do to him…_ Ruby thought as she watched the students start filing out of the airship. Ruby made sure her hood was over her head.

The students passed by her as if she was invisible. Ruby watched them and everything was in slow motion. She looked up and saw a girl with bright golden blonde hair standing in front of her. The girl was taller than Ruby.

"Umm… can I help you?"

"I don't know… You are very familiar to me… I want to know why that is…"

"I really wouldn't know… I can barely remember anything… What's your name?"

"Yang Xiao Long… you?"

"Yang huh… I'm Ruby… Ruby Rose…" Ruby bowed a bit. She lifted up and looked right at Yang's eyes.

"Ruby… nice to meet you!" Ruby smiled under her hood. Yang extended her hand to Ruby. Ruby extended her right hand. It had changed and looked more armoured ( ** _A/N: Okay… I do have an idea for what the robotic parts look like now, but I can't really describe it at all, please bear with me on this_** ) and the fingers were very sharp. They shook each other's hands. Ruby saw Yang as a little girl and vice versa.

"Ruby? It is you, isn't it?"

"Yang… y-yeah…" Ruby and Yang let go and gave each other a hug. They pulled away soon after.

"It's been so long, I knew dad was lying when he said you, your mom, and our brother were dead…"

"Yeah… I guess he was…"

"What happened to Summer and Daikon anyways?"

"I don't know what happened to my mom… Daikon… he is in the basement in Beacon… he turned into a Grimm…"

"So he wasn't lying about Daikon being infected… what about you?"

"I'm infected as well… Daikon said you were also infected…"

"Yeah… I hid that from my dad… he has tried to convince me that you guys were dead as well… my mom didn't buy into it though… she left him to go find you guys… leaving me behind… I guess to protect me from the Grimm while she went to look for you guys… I think she was infected though…"

"Well… I'm glad I finally get to see you again! I'll meet you inside!" Ruby smiled and faded into red rose petals. Yang smiled. She walked towards the arena. Ruby stood next to Glynda in the arena, behind where Ozpin was about to make his speech.

"So he gave you the cloak?"

"Yup! I'm guessing Ozpin is going to give the normal very depressing speech which caused about… ten students to have a mental breakdown?"

"No… he changed it to be different… not as harsh this year…"

"Damn… I was hoping to see people freak out this year… Oh well!" Glynda rolled her eyes and smiled. Ozpin gave his speech and Glynda walked up to address the student. Ruby smiled and left the arena. She headed for the ballroom. She sat down on the floor and started to fall asleep. _Tomorrow is another day…_ Ruby thought.

 **End**

 **Time: 3:23pm EST**

 **Date: 2016-02-01**

 **Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


End file.
